flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rend Campaign
After the Second Schism, the New Union was left in disarray for a time. Most troops in the western region in particular were pulled back from outlying outposts and settlements, leaving these areas open for other groups to take advantage. Eventually, after the formation of the Central Command Authority, the New Union resumed expansion and recruitment activities, and returned to those settlements previously abandoned. However, in the chaos caused by the Second Schism, and the power vacuum left by New Union withdrawals, several bandit groups and hostile militias had either returned to power or had been newly formed to take advantage of the situation. On April 17th, 2023, New Union Central Command announced a new military campaign would be waged across the western frontier, and dispatched details on the specifics to the various subordinate commands that would be involved in the campaign. Objectives What remained of the New Union after the Second Schism began expansionary efforts yet again. However, to the north was the Terra Concord and further east was the Norguard Confederacy, a group that had risen from those who had rebelled against the New Union. The New Union was not seeking to start a war with either group, at least not yet. With successful expansionary efforts ongoing in the south, only the west remained as a region that had yet to be tamed by the New Union, and one with settlements to bring under their banner. The Rend was full of radiation zones, various anomalies, and various alien monsters left behind from the Great Rift War. As such, it had mostly gone untouched by larger factions, and those groups who did hold sway tended to do so through their might, with groups like the Bridge Runners being exceptions rather than the rule. The New Union intended to wipe away any bandit groups and search the region for anything and anyone that might be of use to them. They also intended to discover if any Dominion forces or as yet unseen enemies were hiding in the wasteland. Operations Operation Bandit's Demise Almost immediately after the start of The Rend Campaign, New Union officers began gathering reconnaissance reports and intelligence reported from forward infiltrators in an effort to track down any and all bandit and raider groups that might impede their progress into the Rend. By mid-2024, the North American Slavic Bandits were considered to have been destroyed by the New Union. Most other bandit groups that had attempted to hold their own turf were either destroyed or driven away. This left only the Storm Riders, a more mobile bandit group that began absorbing or destroying leftover bandits from the groups defeated by the New Union. Efforts to pin down their movements proved difficult, as they tended to follow radiation storms and other anomalies that interfered with most tracking systems. The Commander's Trail Having had no news on anything related to 08292 since 2022, the New Union was quick to respond to the triggering of a distress beacon at his crash site near Zagview. On January 5th, 2024, a large task force was dispatched to Zagview. This task force consisted of several hundred troops and a large amount of vehicles, including one of the New Union's new Gladius-class HATCs. As they entered the area, they detected several other unknown aerial contacts. The New Union prepared to attack these contacts, but recalled their forces once it was clear they were departing the area. Upon arrival, New Union troops discovered 08292's crash site, as well as evidence in the area that he may have survived. The site of a relatively recent battle between Dominion forces and an as-yet unknown military force was also discovered, along with a Department of Defense bunker that appeared to have been occupied up until relatively recently. Some of the task force stayed behind to engage in recon and recovery operations. The rest proceeded attempted to follow what limited evidence they had towards where 08292 might be. Expansion and Recruitment Efforts Category:New Union Operations